


I’ll always be here

by Khat58



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Comforting Jedediah, Crying, Cuddling, Frozen for 3 years, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Scared Octavius, Waking Up, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: After waking up after 3 years Octavius immediately goes to find Jedediah, but it doesn’t turn out too well. Soon he realizes he merely had a dream, but is still quite scared. Jedediah ends up comforting him. Enjoy.





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as if the museum had recently done a big night show and everyone decided to sleep for a bit. And it’s set after the 3rd movie.

 

Octavius slowly blinked, steadily moving his arms and legs that had been frozen in place for 3 years. It took a moment for it to settle in, he was moving again! Which meant the tablet must be here and that everyone else must be waking up as well. 

 

Octavius glanced around at his fellow Romans as they stretched and soon interacted with each other. Trusting his people, Octavius made his way over to the Old West diorama as fast as he could. The only thing going through his mind of a certain Cowboy he loved so.

 

Once Octavius finally managed to scrabble into the next door diorama he noticed a lot of the people crowded in a clump. 

 

With confusion the Roman approached the group and tapped on the closest persons shoulder. “What is going on? Is there a problem of some sorts?” Octavius questioned the cowboy as others near glanced at him. 

 

“Ya might wanna see for ‘urself.” The cowboy answered glumly, motioning for the others to move so Octavius could make his way through.

 

Octavius slowly made his way to the middle of the circle to see Jedediah. But the normally energetic cowboy wasn’t speaking, actually he wasn’t doing anything. 

 

The man before him was frozen in his normal pose for museum hours, simply a wax statue standing in front of Octavius.

 

“I don’t understand....” Octavius trailed off, eyes widening, “Why isn’t he moving?!” Octavius almost shouted while tears gathered in his eyes. His hands flew to Jedediah's shoulders and he looked his friend, no, Lover. In the eye.

 

“Jed?” Octavius spoke softly as a question. Anger and frustration quickly washed over him, “Jedediah!” Octavius spoke, shaking his frozen friend, angry tears falling down his face.

 

—————

 

“Jedediah, Jedediah.....” Octavius repeated as he himself was shaken. Octavius bolted up tear streaks down his face and confusion swirling around in his head. 

 

After a few moments he realized he was in his bed, and that Jedediah.....Wait Jedediah! Octavius nearly jumped out of bed before a hand quickly wrapped around his own. 

 

“Octavius,” the voice spoke clearly. “Hold your horses, what’s wrong?” The voice spoke with worriedness, but it wasn’t just any voice, it was a Jedediah!

 

Octavius made swift eye contact before launching himself into his boyfriend’s arms. With the realization of him simply having a nightmare and his boyfriend was right next to him he relaxed. But not enough for his grip to be any less loose than it was.

 

“Oc, can’t... breathe”  Octavius quickly let go, “Sorry” Octavius sniffed moving back to look his lover in the eye. Jedediah’s eyes melted as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Nightmare?” The cowboy asked gently, earning a slow nod from the other. Jedediah opened his arms for Octavius, knowing he liked to be comforted after these types of things.

 

Octavius quickly wrapped his arms around Jedediah’s torso, of course far more gentle than before, and buried his head in his boyfriend’s 

chest.

 

Jedediah, slowly weaved his fingers through the Roman’s hair as comfort before softly speaking again. “Care to talk ‘bout it?” 

 

“Well..” Octavius muttered weakly, looking up and meeting Jed’s gaze. “It was right when the tablet returned and everyone came back to life. But when I went to see you... you... you weren’t,” Octavius stopped, tears immediately blurred his vision once more and began to spill over. 

 

Jedediah quickly moved his hands to rub his boyfriend’s back and cradle him as close as he could. 

 

After a few minuets Octavius finished his sentence, “You didn’t come to life...” Octavius hiccuped out while he was gulping for breath.

 

“Oh darlin’” Jedediah spoke with soft eyes as Octavius started getting a handle on his breathing once more.

 

Once Octavius was back to steady breathing, Jed moved to cup the others face, a silent way of asking the other to sit up.

 

Jedediah took in his lover’s tear stained face and his heart broke. Octavius loved him so much that the thought of loosing him had brought him to tears, multiple times.

 

“‘Occ? I want ya to know I would Never leave you,” Jedediah stated while looking the other directly in the eye.

 

“But what if.....” the Roman trailed off with wide eyes. “No if, ands, or buts. I’m not goin’ anywhere anytime soon.” Jed explained while swiping at a single tear that had rolled down Octavius‘ cheek with his thumb.

 

“I love ya to much for any’thing to get be’tween us,” Jedediah lovingly spoke as one hand moved from cupping the side of his lover’s face to his chin.

 

Octavius smiled at the loving and caring side of his boyfriend only he got to see.“And I you my love,” he replied softly.

 

Jedediah brought Octavius closer and met the Roman’s lips with his own, relishing in how soft the others lips were as they kissed until they began to run out of breath.

 

As they broke apart there was still a question floating in the air, “Do you wanna try an’ sleep or stay here for a bit?”

 

“Can we just lay together?” Octavius questioned gazing into the Cowboy’s eyes. “Course we can,” Jedediah responded as both laid down.

 

Octavius rested his head on Jedediah’s chest while Jed wrapped his arms around him. They both stayed in comfortable silence until they drifted back to sleep, but not away from each other.


	2. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jed knew he should have confronted what happened that night in the hourglass but he just couldn't talk about it. That night comes back and bites him in the butt.

 

 

“No thanks Bill, enjoy poker but I have a prior engagement.” Jedediah said over his shoulder with a wink.

 

“Oh righ’, well have fun.” His friend said with a shrug. Jedediah watched the other make his way back to the saloon before heading out on his own journey to the Roman diorama to see a certain someone.

 

As his mind wandered he didn't notice where he was going and he stepped in a divet in the ground. Because of the unbalance he didn’t account for he fell face first in the sand and memories began to cloud his head.

 

_The sand fell and fell and didn’t stop. He kicked his legs angrily when the hourglass decided to let out an extra spurt of sand. Soon it was too much sand, sand everywhere, enclosing him, he was restrained. He felt as if the sand had crept into his throat and lungs and was scratching at him from the inside. It was causing him not to breathe, or see........_

 

All this flooded Jedediah’s mind instantly but did not have the grace to leave at the same speed.

 

Jedediah had turned to be sitting but every time he tried to get up all he saw was sand and ended up back on the ground. It had never been a problem before but at the moment all of his senses were too much. And all the terrible memories that didn’t want to leave weren’t much help.

 

Soon the memories became real and all he could see was sand. It was enclosing him, trapping him. He could feel the sand once again scratching at his throat. His breathing started to become erratic, out of his control. He soon felt tears fall down his face. He only had one train of frightened thought before someone broke it.

 

“Jedediah dear I didn’t see you over at our meeting place like you.....” but by the time Octavius got to a standing position he took in what was going on and stopped speaking.

 

Jedediah was visibly shaking, hands obviously looking for something to hold but was simply full of the sand beneath him. 

 

Octavius quickly removes his helmet placing it beside Jedediah’s own hat which had fallen off.

 

“Jedediah what’s wrong?” Octavius asked worriedly quickly getting as close as he could to other without contact, unsure of his reaction to it.

 

All that came out of Jedediah in between his shaking, tears, and gasping was a very weak and heartbreaking, “Sand,” in a cracked voice. “Too, too much.” Jedediah said shaking his head quickly and closing his eyes, as if trying to believe it wasn’t there.

 

Once Octavius realized the problem, he knew he had to act quick. But one thing was for sure, he had to get Jedediah off the sand. 

 

Knowing taking a trip out of the diorama would be out of the question for his dear boyfriend’s state, so he did the next best thing.

 

He detached his cape and set it on the ground, Octavius quickly sat on it and gently pulled Jedediah into his lap.

 

At the feeling of something other than sand, Jedediah latched his arms around Octavius and gripped the back of his armor. His tears had stopped but his breathing was still erratic and heart wrenching for his boyfriend.

 

Octavius whispered soft quite words in the others ear like he had done not long ago for him, and simply held the shaking Cowboy to his chest while rubbing his back. Hoping to help him steady his breathing.

 

Octavius continued rubbing the others back as his gasps became hiccups and occasionally whimpers, Jedediah’s eyes still sealed shut trying to whisk away the memories.

 

Octavius patiently waited for his boyfriend to relax, since he was still quite tense but his question was answered as he felt Jedediah move from his grasp. He glanced over to see his boyfriend had loosened his grip and sealed eyes. And he had shifted so he was kneeling in front of the other instead of curled up in Octavius’s lap.

 

“Are you alright Jedediah?” Octavius said as he mirrored the others position and brought his hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek the other resting on his waist. “I told you we should have discussed this.... issue,” Octavius said with a pause, “before anything got out of hand.” Octavius said in a worried yet stern ‘I told you so’ tone.

 

“I know,” Jedediah said looking at their knees close to each other, “I just, I didn’t wanna think about it ya know?” Forget it and I’ll be fine right?”

Jedediah said with a sad shrug.

 

“Obviously not,” The Roman said matter of factly, before softening “But now is also not a good time.”

 

Jedediah agreed with a silent nod. “So how about this,” Octavius spoke up, earning a glance from Jedediah.

 

“The car is not far if you’re up to climbing down. I can take us somewhere private and we can simply relax.” Octavius reasoned softly, hoping the plan was possible.

 

“Yeah,” Jedediah said with a small nod, “That sounds nice.

 

Thankfully they had invested in a rope ladder which was slightly better than just a rope but there was still some difficulty for them to make their way down. Once at the bottom Octavius gently lead the other to the car and slowly drove them to to the astronomy room and the two shed their extra layers and climbed in the back of the wide car to snuggled up in the blankets they had left there not long ago.

 

As they looked at the moving constellations Octavius heard a soft murmur of thanks before there soft snores could be heard from his chest. Octavius let out a small chuckle and looked back up at the stars

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched all the NATM movies and since I’m a sucker for this ship and hurt/comfort this happened.


End file.
